


radiant

by awwclint



Series: sf19 bonus round fills [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint
Summary: Hitoka sighs as she leans into Kiyoko’s side, staring up at the glimmering stars, the night air crisp against her bare arms.“I— I’ll miss this when you’re gone,” Hitoka confesses.





	radiant

Hitoka sighs as she leans into Kiyoko’s side, staring up at the glimmering stars, the night air crisp against her bare arms.

“I— I’ll miss this when you’re gone,” Hitoka confesses.

“As will I, Hitoka-chan.” Kiyoko sighs as well, gently pulling Hitoka closer.

“We won’t—” Hitoka swallows hard. The words have been bouncing around inside her brain for weeks, but she still can’t seem to get them out of her mouth. 

“Is something wrong?” Kiyoko asks softly, pulling away slightly to look at Hitoka’s face.

“Of course not!!” Hitoka insists, shaking her head frantically. “Nothing’s wrong!! I just— I love you, Kiyoko.”

“I love you too, Hitoka-chan.” Kiyoko’s eyes are brimming with concern, and there’s a pit in Hitoka’s stomach because she didn’t mean to make Kiyoko worry about her, she never wants Kiyoko to be worried or sad or anything but happy. “You can talk to me. You know that, right?”

“I do!! I definitely do! It’s just—” Hitoka bites her lip anxiously, eyes dropping to the ground. “I’m worried about— when you leave, we won’t—”

“Hey.” Kiyoko’s voice is gentle but firm as her fingers brush tenderly against Hitoka’s cheek. “We’ve talked about this, Hitoka-chan. We’ll find a way. Even though we won’t be together, I still love you, and that won’t change.”

“I’m scared,” Hitoka confesses suddenly, forcing the words out of her mouth before she loses her nerve again. “When Papa left, he said the same thing. He told Mama that he’d love her forever, and he promised that he’d come back to me. But he didn’t. He broke Mama’s heart, and I’m scared. I— I’m scared that you won’t come back. I’m _terrified_ that you’ll stop loving me, because you’re so gentle and kind and perfect and I’m just— me.”

“Hitoka-chan, listen to me,” Kiyoko demands, and Hitoka looks up to see a tear running down Kiyoko’s cheek. “You are not _just_ anything. You’re the first person who’s ever liked me for something other than my face.”

“Kiyoko, I—”

“Please, just listen,” Kiyoko insists. “You’re radiant, Hitoka-chan. You’re beautiful, cheerful, empathetic… _you_ are perfect, Hitoka. You’re not _just_ anything. I’m scared as well. I know that the distance will be hard, and losing you… there wouldn’t be any light left in my world.”

Hitoka lets out a sob and throws her arms around her girlfriend, burying her face in Kiyoko’s hair.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Hitoka sniffles.

“You won’t,” Kiyoko promises, “Ever. We won’t be like your parents.”

And under the twinkling stars, Hitoka believes her.


End file.
